Can't Get There from Here
" " is the second episode of Bless the Harts. Plot When money gets tight, Jenny takes on an undesirable second job to help fund Violet's art school tuition. Meanwhile, Wayne comes up with an entirely different plan to make money. Full Story At Biscuitown, the family is deciding what they want to eat. When Wayne only has 15 cents, the family looks for loose change. Betty comes up with Kohl's cash, but it isn't valid at the restaurant. When the other car behind them keeps honking, Betty gets out of the car with her fists ready. Jenny suggest that Violet should go to art school, but it costs too much money. Wayne decides to buy ostriches, borrowing against his truck, but finds that he has trouble training them to do what he wants. Betty says it won't work, and Violet starts drawing for her art contest. At the Last Supper, Daniel and his business associates fond over Jenny's apparel, which gets her into trouble from her boss, Louise. Louise makes her change into a generic shirt. At the restaurant, Buck comes up to Jenny and says she can work for him at his nightclub. Jesus comes out and Jenny asks if she can pray for money, to which Jesus says yes, but he can't give her any. But Jesus tells Jenny that the ostriches are both males, which means they can't lay eggs. When Louise finds Jenny working at the nightclub, she gets fired. At the strip club, a coworker suggests to Jenny that she can make more if she gets up onto the stage. She does but people boo her because she did not take off any clothes. Jenny sees Louise at the club and Louise gives Jenny her job back. Wayne still continues to train the ostriches but still continues to fail. This becomes an inspiration for Violet to draw Jenny and Wayne riding them into the sunset, which gets her the award. She offers to give the award money to Wayne to buy a female ostrich, to which Wayne denies. When the family is proud, Betty yells out that Violet is her grandbaby and she came out of a womb that came out of her womb, which surprised the family. Wayne is then seen looking at Violet's drawings during the credits, and his S also appears. Transcript Notes/Trivia *Was originally the series' pilot episode and was originally titled "Pilot" before "Hug N' Bugs" was chosen to be the series premiere. *The title is a rural American colloquialism sometimes used in response to a request by travelers for difficult directions. Also the title of a hit song for R.E.M. in 1985. *This episode got 2.99 million viewers on FOX on airdate. *This is the first episode to have the correct TCFTV fanfare from 2019, as "Hug N' Bugs" had the 1997 TCFTV fanfare first seen on American Dad! episodes in 2005 (the episodes still use that fanfare in 2019). External links * Category:Episodes